1. Field
This disclosure relates to apparatuses for capturing a radiation image, medical imaging systems, and methods of capturing a radiation image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A medical image system, which uses radiation, e.g., X-rays, obtains a projected radiation image by irradiating a subject, such as a human body, with the X-rays. According to the kind and density of the subject to be irradiated or energy band of the X-rays, an attenuation degree of the X-rays by a material is different. For instance, an attenuation coefficient of bone is very high in comparison with that of soft tissue. Accordingly, since the contrast between soft tissue and bone is high, the soft tissue and the bone are clearly distinguished from each other in the radiation image. However, different tissues included in the soft tissue have similar attenuation coefficients with respect to X-rays having a monochromatic energy band so that they also have similar intensities in the radiation image. Therefore, it is difficult to distinguish the different tissues included in the soft tissue in the radiation image.